Robots in disgrace
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: armada sonic croosover: the transormers met the horror known only as... omochao


I don't own sonic the hedgehog, transformers armada, or anything else mentioned in this story… this takes place after sonic adventure 2 battle but before the unicron battles because…. Because I said so. Dragon the echidna, Janelle the hedgehog, tucker the pyrokinetic echidna, Rebecca the bat, joemochao and pyro are original characters (most are based on real people)

Robots in disgrace 

Janelle, dragon and tucker are walking

Janelle: -_- I can't believe omochao stole shadow's chaos emerald

Dragon: ^-^

Janelle: hits dragon this is all your fault

Tucker: stop fighting! Let's just find the emerald!

Dragon: I know! Lets go to the autobot base! They have high techy stuff and we can track omochao 

Janelle: that's the stupidest idea ever! Why would I want to go see the transformers!

Tucker: I know! Lets go to the autobot base and track omochao 

Janelle: great idea!

Dragon: wow! Why didn't I think of that!

                                    at the autobot base

red alert, hotshot and the kids are fixing a random machine when…

Omochao: teleports in Hi I'm omochao

Everyone else: jumps

Omochao: I'm here to help you!

Hotshot: okay… how do we fix the machine

Omochao: ^-^ smash it with a hammer!

Highwire: picks up a hammer

Rad: highwire! No! takes hammer

Omochao: ^-^ weiner my shnichel!

Carlos: shudders

Alexis: pervert

Hotshot: smashes omochao

Omochao: X-X  I'll tell the principal on you

Red alert: what principal

Omochao: I like eggs

Red alert: @-@ (confused)

Hotshot: go away

Omochao: someone needs a teddy bear 

Hotshot: O-O;

Rad: please! Go away! 

Omochao: ;-; but I'm here to help you

Alexis: I know who needs your help

Omochao: who?

Alexis: ^-^ they're called the decepticons, and they live on the moon-

Omochao: are there cows on the moon?

Alexis: -_- yea…

Omochao: O-O but I'm afraid of cows

Alexis: - fumes the decepticons ate all the cows

Omochao: that's mean

Alexis: -+ they need your help, so go!

Omochao: aye aye chibi! teleports out

Hotshot: I almost feel sorry for them…

Carlos: that omo things gonna become a moon crater after megatron is done with him!

                                    with dragon and the others

Dragon: are we there yet

Tucker: no

Dragon: how 'bout now

Tucker: no

Janelle: trips

Dragon/ Tucker: XD hahahahahahaha!

Janelle: fumes

Tucker: looks at what she tripped on what is it?

Dragon: I know! It's a minicon panel!

Tucker: O-O twitches must. Kill. Transformer. sets it on fire, and it activates

Dragon: inhales AHHHHHHHH! runs in circles

Minicon: tilts head, oh its red and looks kind of fireish

Tucker: walks away

Minicon: follows him and bleeps

Dragon: ^____^ awww! It's soooo cute! Lets name it!

Janelle: …

Tucker: Baka?

Dragon: …nah, I know! Pyro, 'cause he was activated when you set him on fire!

Janelle: whatever

Tucker: oh god.

Joemochao: …

Rebecca: ^-^ chicken in a basket

Janelle: when did you get here?

Joemochao/ Rebecca: shrug

Pyro: bleeps

Tucker: sooo, is thing like my pet or something?

Pyro: steps on his foot and bleeps angerly

Dragon: ^-^ awww! It's attacking tucker!

Tucker: wincing in pain and you still think it's cute

Dragon: you attack me and Rebecca still thinks your cute

Rebecca: ^-^

Joemochao: you are scaring me

Dragon: ^-^ I'm not an idiot, I'm just a baka

Everyone else: …

                                    on the moon with the decepticons

Demolisher:  can I have popcorn?

Starscream: -_- we don't eat

Demolisher: but I'm hungry

Starscream: smacks forehead

everything is peaceful when…

Starscream: ready to shoot demolisher

Omochao: teleports in Hi I'm omochao!

Starscream: misses and almost hits megatron

Omochao: I'm here to help you

Sideways: what the hell!?!

Omochao: oooo! Cussing is bad!

Sideways: I didn't-  
omochao: ooo! You did it again!

Megatron: …

Omochao: doing zero gravity jumps I'm neil Armstrong!

Starscream: …okay…

Omochao: lookit me! I'm a saiyan! jumps up and tries to hit him, but starscream moves back slightly, and omochao is spinning AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Cyclones: I'll kill it shoots omochao

Omochao: turns demonic Someone needs a teddy bear! Bwahahahaha! shoots a beam out of the chaos emerald

Cyclones: X-X

Starscream: XD hahahahaha!!!

Megatron: … what is that jewel your holding?

Omochao: (normal) this is the chaosy ruby

Sideways: it's green, do you think its an emerald!

Omochao: no, its an amethyst

Sideways: -_-…

Cyclones: you just said that it was a ruby

Omochao: I did, I thought I said it was a topaz

Demolisher: whats it do?

Omochao: all sorts of stuffs

Demolisher: I want it

Omochao: no I stole it from shadow!

Demolisher: …

Thrust: what are you

Starscream: [mutters] not a squid…

Thrust: optics narrow in anger I hate you

Omochao: I'm an omo that's a chao!

Cyclonus: maybe he's a smaller transformer that's part of a bigger transformer that will destroy us all

Sideways: O-O; you're an idiot (thinking: I'm such a good liar)

                        back with dragon and company

Pyro: hm. I wonder if they can understand me

Dragon: the answer is cheese

Joemochao: wheres omochao

Tucker: fumes we don't know, I told you that!

Random guy on a motorcycle: I sure hope I don't crash crashes

Pyro: scans the motorcycle

Joemochao: his head is spinning, call an exorcist, redrum

Dragon: redrum is off of The Shining

Joemochao: I knew that

Pyro: why'd I have to be stuck with them

Dragon: I don't know

Pyro: you can understand me

Dragon: Yep I speak r2-d2 language makes beeping noises

Janelle: that's great, but where is the friggin base!

Dragon: right here teleports them to the base

Janelle: hits dragon you could teleport the whole time and you didn't tell us!

Dragon: I'm part omochao

Rebecca: I think I'm a spy goes into the base

Everyone: sneaking around in the base

Dragon: humming the mission impossible theme

Billy: sneaks up on Janelle AHHHH!!!

Janelle: hits him die baka!

Billy: X-X

Fred: you hurt billy… I'm hungry

Pyro: -_- I'm surrounded by idiots

Janelle: hits pyro, but hurts her hand ow!

Pyro: XD hahahahaha!

Janelle: - baka

Hotshot: runs out there huh?

Joemochao:runs in circles

Everyone: about ready to run away

Dragon: wait! pulls out a boombox and starts playing the chicken dance ok

Everyone: runs

Dragon/ hotshot: doing the chicken dance

Janelle: trips over scavenger

Scavenger: sleeping

Janelle: baka runs off

everyone ends up back in the main room, where dragon and hotshot are doing the chicken dance

optimus: walks out there calmly whats going on the music stops playing

hotshot: pouts

dragon: ohhhh I love this song starts singing well I don't show off, don't critizize, I'm just living by my own appealings, and wont give in, won't comprimize Janelle kicks the boombox awww… I like that's song…

optimus: raises optic

Janelle: who's fault is this

Tucker: I don't

Rebecca: know but

Pyro: lets blame

Dragon: joemochao

Joemochao: no, blame uh… him points to hotshot

Hotshot: …

Dragon: [omochao voice] hi I'm omochao

Carlos: AHHHH!!!!!! IT'S BACK!!!!!!

                                    (dun dun dun)

                                                on the moon

Omochao: I'm here to help you

Demolisher: no, I'm here to help you

Starscream: at least theres another idiot robot for him to talk to

Cyclonus: I Still say hes a transformer that's gonna destroy us all

Sideways: O-O; stop saying that, you're making me nervous (thinking: if he wasn't such an idiot, I'd say he found out 'bout me)

Thrust: oh my god-

Omochao: ^-^ becky look at her butt

Everyone else: …

Omochao: [singing] I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny- gets shot by sideways

Cyclones: - too much randomness

Megatron: kill it already

Omochao/ demolisher: singing baby got back

back with the others

alarm rings 

Rad:oh! X-pay is on

Dragon/ tucker: x-play! I love that show!

they leave

Rebecca: chicken in a basket!

Optimus: raises optic

Pyro: people scare me

Janelle: of corse they do

Pyro: and I was having such a good nap, then you woke me up

Joemochao: blue cheese 'n onions!

Hotshot: that sound like something demolisher would say

Janelle: who's he

Dragon: [screaming from another room] demolisher is a baka, thrust is a…, whats squid in japaneese

Janelle: I don't-

Dragon: ooooooooo! Sonic heros!

Tucker: tails sounds funny

Rad: comes out screaming that omo thing is off of a game!!!!!!!!!!!!

Janelle: you mean omochao

Carlos: nods nervously

Optimus: what are they talking about

Hotshot: ^-^; nothing, sir

Rebecca: where he at

Alexis: I tricked  to go to the moon

Joemochao: but theres cows on the moon

Alexis: -_-; where did you get that idea

Joemochao: because it's the moon

Dragon: wow! That was one of the worst puns ever

5 min later at the warp gate

dragon: in a space suit wow this is just like that movie chao in space, exept I'm not a chao

Tucker: in a space suit -_- really

Janelle: in a space suit did you drink that berry juice

Dragon: all hyper 'n cheese noreallyIdidn'tIswearwheeeeeee!

Joemochao: in a space suit really

Rebecca: in a space suit I thinl I'm an astronaut

Optimus: …

they warp to the moon

Dragon: were here for the black-starred dragonballs

Everyone else: …okay…

Janelle: give us the chaos emerald

Megatron: or else what?

Dragon: ^-^ or else… cheese! (dun dun dun)

Cyclones: gasps

Dragon: ^-^ yea, I scared someone!

Pyro: you scare everyone

Dragon: oooooooooo! It's starscream! He's, like, the coolest transformer ever!

Janelle: looks at thrust and stifles laugh your head looks like a squid

Thrust: why does everyone make fun of me!?!

Pyro: 'cause you look stupid

Thrust: - stupid minicon

Janelle: baka

Dragon: oooooo! It's sideways chases sideways

Tucker: I think sideways is a stupid name

Smokescrean: of corse you do

w/ dragon 'n sideways

dragon: I know what you did last summer

sideways: -; I didn't do it long pause that planet made me destroy it runs away screaming

Dragon: O-O;

Sideways: runs by screaming 

Dragon: runs in screaming UNICRON'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pyro: you are sooo not normal

Dragon: all calm normality is only the way society accepts you as

Pyro: …okay…

Cyclonus: picks up and starts squeezing tucker I've got you now

Tucker: touches his hand and the armor starts mealting

Cyclones: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs around screaming like a sissy

Tucker: XD hahahahahaha!!!!!!

swindle walks in

Pyro: are they always this stupid

Swindle: yes, yes they are

Starscream: swindle! Get over here! Stop talking to the enemy!

Swindle: hell no, make me!

sparkplug walks in

Sparkplug: hey, whacha talkin' 'bout

Pyro: how stupid people are

Swindle: I have to deal with demolisher every day, it makes me want to kill myself

Sideways: runs in she knows!!!

Sparkplug: someone needs to be in a mental hospital

Thrust: holds up chaos emerald now how do you use this?

portal opens and shadow drops in

Shadow: give me back my chaos emerald! does a homing attack

Thrust: ;-; you dented my head

Cyclonus: his head is sushi now! everyone snickers

Thrust: - you know what! long pause ;-; I don't need you runs off crying

Shadow: that's what you get when you mess with the ultimate life form

Pyro: egomaniac

Swindle: and I thought sideways had issues

Rebecca: lets go home 

they prepare to warp, 'n the transformers theme plays

Dragon: dancing

Janelle: you aren't supposed to hear the theme

they warp back

outside the autobot base

Shadow: see ya uses chaos control 'n leaves

Dragon: may the cheese be with you teleports out

Tucker: turns to pyro Can you do me a favor

Pyro: why should I

Tucker: whispers something into his hearing sensor

Pyro: well, ok turns into a motorcycle

Tucker: hey Rebecca!

Rebecca: oooo! A motorcycle they ride into the sunset

Smokescrean: how beautiful…

Rebecca/ tucker/ pyro: crash into a cardboard cutout of a sunset

Tucker: if its cardboard, then how is the sun glowing relizes he's sitting on a giant light bulb AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Red alert: … that was random… all autobots go inside base

Janelle: ;-; they forgot me

Joemochao: ;-; and me

Janelle/ joemochao: hey wait up they run off

                                                     The end


End file.
